The known art discloses magnetic resonance installations or MR tomographs in which various contrasts of the examined tissue can be achieved by selecting the image acquisition parameters. For the purpose of display in the MR image, the magnetic resonance signals are detected by coils and displayed on the display screen in a fashion converted into gray scale values.
The purpose of converting the signal values into gray scale values or brightness values is served by a transfer function, also called a filter, that defines conversion of the MR signals into image brightness values. It is mostly linear transfer functions or filters that have been used to date in order to convert the signal values into brightness values. However, a linear transfer function is not the best choice for each diagnostic problem, since other transfer functions possibly enable a better contrast in the acquired image, it being possible thereby, for example, to improve tumor detection and the delimitation of the tumor from the healthy tissue.